Otra oportunidad
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: Todos merecemos otra oportunidad para poder reparar los errores del pasado y estar al lado de nuestra persona amada. :Shonen-ai: .:ONE-SHOT:. Para: Megan Hiwatari


**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fanfic es **SHONEN-AI (relación sentimental entre chicos)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas.

-...- conversación.

-"..."- pensamientos.

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente.

-/.../- recuerdos.

* * *

**Uso de ****los nombres originales de la serie:**

**Takao Kinomiya:** Tyson Granger.

**Kyouju:** Kenny.

**Rei Kon:** Ray Kon.

**Ryunosuke: **El nombre del abuelo de Takao. No mucha gente sabe esto.

**Sr. Daitenji:** Señor Dickenson.

* * *

**Dedicación:**Este fanfic es para una personita que aprecio mucho. Mi querida prima **Megan Hiwatari**. Prima, espero que te guste, aunque sea un poco. Yo lo he hecho con mucho cariño para ti. Y ojala que sigamos en contacto por mucho tiempo más.

* * *

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Pasos presurosos se escuchaban subiendo por las escaleras, dirigiéndose después a la habitación que había al fondo del pasillo. El silencio fue roto por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose bruscamente. Takao se dejó caer sentado en la cama de forma pesada, su cara reflejaba enfado y cierto aire de tristeza. ¿Porque no le podían dejar tranquilo?. ¿Es que para sus amigos era muy difícil entender un **no**?

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Rei y Max. El peliazul se cruzó de brazos y masculló una maldición por haberse olvidado de cerrar la puerta con llave. Ahora tendría que escuchar la misma cantaleta por enésima vez.

-Vamos, Takao, no te puedes negar.-

-No, Rei.- contestó tajante.

-¿Pero que va a pensar él cuando no te vea allí?-

El peliazul frunció el ceño antes de responder a la pregunta del rubio.

-No notará mi ausencia, os lo aseguro.- se recostó en la cama y les dio la espalda.

-No seas así.- volvió a hablar Max.

-No insistáis más porque no iré a recibirle al dichoso aeropuerto. Y salid de aquí, me duele la cabeza de escucharos.- cerró los ojos, sin abandonar el rostro ceñudo.

-Pero Taka…-

-Déjalo, Max.- interrumpió el moreno con seriedad. –Ha dicho que no quiere ir, y no le obligaremos.-

-Me alegro de que por fin lo entendáis.- dijo Takao con voz neutra.

-Más tarde vendremos con Kai para que lo veas.-

El que estaba en la cama, se sentó con rapidez extrema y miró a los otros con furia.

-¡A ese…!. ¡Ese…!. ¡Ni se os ocurra traerlo a mi dojo!- les ordenó.

-¡Takao!- exclamaron los otros dos, sorprendidos.

-¡No quiero verle!. ¡No lo traigáis aquí, porque no es bien recibido!- cerró los puños sobre la cama y se puso de pie. -¡Y si viene con ese novio suyo, mucho menos!- añadió, para después volverse a recostar en la misma posición de antes.

El rubio frunció el ceño y abrió la boca con la intención de reprender a su amigo por lo que acababa de decir, pero Rei negó con la cabeza, indicándole que callara, y suspiró. Sin decir más, salieron de ahí dejando a Takao solo.

El peliazul suspiró aliviado en cuanto la puerta se cerró, y nuevamente se sentó en la cama. Esta vez su rostro estaba triste y en su mirada había un brillo nostálgico.

Dos años habían pasado desde que Kai se fue de Japón. ¿Porque tenía que volver ahora?. ¿Porque precisamente ahora que estaba consiguiendo olvidarlo? No quería verlo, porque sabía que entonces todos sus sentimientos hacia Kai volverían a aflorar. Esos sentimientos que había intentado enterrar sin éxito, y por los que había sufrido mucho.

¿Cómo le pedían sus amigos que fuese a recibir a Kai y a su novio al aeropuerto sabiendo perfectamente de sus sentimientos hacia el ruso?. ¡No iba a ir, aunque Rei, Max y Kyo se enfadaran con él!

Todavía le dolía el rechazo de Kai. ¿Porque demonios le habría confesado sus sentimientos?. ¡Hacer eso fue la mayor estupidez de su vida!. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera imaginar que Kai iba a amarle?. ¡Eso era ridículo, y además imposible!. Aun sentía deseos de que la tierra le tragara, igual que aquella tarde.

Sintió algo descender por sus mejillas en una caricia. Parpadeó confuso y se llevó la mano a la cara. ¡Genial, estaba llorando! Bufó molesto consigo mismo, y se puso en pie.

-¡Takao, estúpido!. ¿Porque lloras?- se limpió las lágrimas de forma brusca con el dorso de la mano, casi lastimándose los ojos. –No he llorado nunca por lo que pasó, y no voy a llorar ahora. Hay más chicos ahí afuera a los que puedo amar. Solo… necesito un poco más de tiempo, y… no ver a Kai.- recordó brevemente su intento fallido por empezar una nueva relación, la cual había terminado hacía apenas dos semanas. -Sí… solo necesito más tiempo.- musitó a la nada.

_**FLASH BACK…**_

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el dojo del japonés. Kyouju, Rei, Max y Takao estaban hablando y riendo como siempre. Mientras que el ruso solo escuchaba. El peliazul no podía dejar de mirar a Kai, estaba algo ausente de la conversación de sus amigos desde hacía rato. Inesperadamente, el bicolor le miró y eso le hizo apartar la mirada de inmediato, sintiendo sus mejillas acalorarse levemente.

Cada vez le costaba más trabajo disimular sus sentimientos. Incluso a esas alturas, Rei, Kyouju y Max ya se habían dado cuenta de ello. Pero eso le daba igual, pues sus amigos le prometieron que le guardarían el secreto. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba, era que Kai se enterase y tuviese una mala reacción por la noticia.

Pero… aun así, se moría por hacerle saber al bicolor lo que sentía por él.

En ese momento el mayor del grupo se puso en pie y eso robó la atención de todos.

-¿Ya te vas, Kai?-

-Mn.- fue la "respuesta" que recibió Max, antes de salir de ahí sin despedirse siquiera.

-¡Te acompaño!- exclamó Takao de inmediato, esbozando una sonrisa y poniéndose en pie. –Chicos, no me tardo.- salió rápidamente en busca del mayor que estaba afuera. –Oye, Kai, ¿porque te vas tan pronto?-

-Tengo cosas que hacer.-

-Las puedes hacer más tarde.- sugirió, en un intentó de que el ruso se quedara más tiempo con ellos.

-No puedo.- fue todo lo que dijo.

-Oh, bueno… entonces nos vemos mañana.- le sonrió como siempre, pero la expresión del bicolor se tornó más seria de lo normal después de escuchar eso. –Hasta mañana.-

-Kinomiya.- le llamó, antes de que éste pudiera darse la vuelta.

-Dime.-

-Sígueme.- sin más salió a caminar tranquilamente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-¿Eh…?- atinó a decir, desconcertado.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte.- explicó sin detenerse.

El menor sonrió ampliamente. ¿Sería que Kai… le iba a decir por fin lo que siempre había soñado? Sacudió la cabeza para bajar de las nubes y salió a correr para alcanzar al ruso que ya iba bastante adelantado.

* * *

El bicolor miró de soslayo a Takao, se le veía tan sonriente y animado como siempre. Volvió la mirada al frente, pensando en la reacción que tendría el japonés cuando le diese la noticia.

-Kai, ¿adónde vamos?-

-……-

-¿Vamos a tardar mucho? Es que los chicos están solos en el dojo, jeje...-

-……-

Takao se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia. Kai no estaba muy hablador, aunque en realidad el bicolor nunca era hablador. Pero ese día en especial, estaba más serio de lo normal y eso le intrigaba.

Finalmente, llegaron al río y se encaminaron bajo el puente en el que se conocieron. El ruso se adelantó un poco y se paró delante del menor, dándole la espalda.

-Kinomiya…- volteó para verlo, y no le dio tiempo a decir algo más, ya que fue interrumpido.

-¡Kai! Yo… también tengo algo que decirte.- el mayor se mantuvo callado, indicándole que le escuchaba. El peliazul tragó duro y respiró hondo. ¿Sería una buena idea? Él quería hacerlo, pero temía la reacción de Kai. –Ve-verás… yo…- se rascó la nuca y sonrió nervioso, más bien asustado. –Tú eres un buen amigo…- alzó la mirada y vio que el bicolor le observaba fijamente, con seriedad, y de brazos cruzados. De nuevo pasó saliva y bajó la mirada. –Yo solo quiero que sepas… que siento… algo especial por ti.- ¿Porque demonios eso era tan difícil? Él siempre había tenido facilidad con las palabras, pero en ese momento las palabras se negaban a abandonar sus labios. Quería mirar a Kai a los ojos, pero sentía temor. ¡No, él no era ningún cobarde!. ¡Se lo diría de una buena vez!. Finalmente alzó la mirada por segunda vez, y habló con decisión. -¡Te quiero mucho, Kai! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo!-

Un silencio incomodo siguió a eso. Takao esperaba ansioso una respuesta, pero el bicolor parecía no haberse inmutado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Se mantenía firme, y seguía de brazos cruzados, la única diferencia, es que pudo ver una ligera sorpresa en su mirada.

¿Es que acaso Kai no sospechaba nada sobre sus sentimientos?

Ya se estaba exasperando y angustiando con ese silencio, pues solo le daba a entender una cosa: sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Sintió el corazón darle un vuelco y la barbilla le tembló ligeramente, haciéndole tartamudear.

-Pe-pero… no… Yo entiendo que no sientas lo mismo, je…- escondió la mirada tras su flequillo. -Mejor olvida lo que te acabo de decir, ¿de acuerdo? Y si-sigamos siendo amigos, como… siempre.-

¿¡Porque demonios Kai no decía nada!?. ¡Ese silencio era peor que recibir una seca y directa negativa! Los ojos le hormigueaban debido a las primeras lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en ellos. No, no debía llorar. Le dio la espalda y continuó hablando.

-¿Qué me querías decir?- se alegró interiormente de que su voz no se hubiese quebrado. Pero el ruso tardó un poco en contestar, incluso Takao pensó que no lo haría.

-Me voy de Japón.-

-¿¡Qué!?- gritó sorprendido, dándose la vuelta de inmediato, pero no recibió respuesta. -¿Porque?. ¿Es por lo que te acabo de decir?- aseguró en una pregunta. -¡No era mi intención incomodarte!. ¡Lo siento!- se apresuró a decir. -¡No te vayas, Kai!-

-No es por eso. Esto lo tenía pensado desde hace tiempo.-

-¿Adónde vas?-

-Vuelvo a Rusia.-

-¿Tan lejos?- fue lo único que atinó a decir en un primer instante. Se acercó un paso, con indecisión. -¿Cuándo volverás?- el ruso desvió la mirada, evadiendo la pregunta.

-Solo quería que fueras el primero en saberlo. Me voy mañana por la tarde.-

-¡Mañana!- se acercó otro paso. –Yo puedo… ¿puedo irme contigo?. Te prometo que no te molestaré.-

-…..-

-Kai…-

-Ya voy con alguien.-interrumpió con voz serena. -Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí.-

-¿Con quien vas?. ¿Con tu abuelo?. ¿Con algún otro amigo?- no pudo evitar su curiosidad, quería saberlo.

-…..-

-¡Respóndeme!- ordenó frunciendo levemente el ceño. No estaba de humor para los silencios de Kai.

-Con… mi novio.-

-Novio.- repitió en un susurro, incrédulo. En ese momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra le tragara, y se reprendió mentalmente una y otra vez por haberle confesado sus sentimientos. Sonrió levemente, con tristeza, y miró al mayor. –Te deseo buen viaje.-

-Kinomiya…- fue interrumpido por segunda vez.

-Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.- le observó una última vez, y fingió una sonrisa que por suerte le salió bien. –Y ya es hora de que me vaya, los chicos me deben estar esperando, je…- rió sin ganas y le dio la espalda.

-¿Irás mañana al aeropuerto?-

-… ¡claro! Adiós, Kai.- dijo, alzando la mano a modo de despedida.

-Adiós.- susurró. Sabía que Takao estaba triste y eso le hizo sentirse mal, después de todo, el peliazul era su amigo. –Lo siento.- murmuró, viendo al menor alejarse.

_**FIN FLASH BACK…**_

OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

-Mn, así que Kinomiya no ha querido venir.- habló el ruso, con su maleta en la mano, saliendo del aeropuerto.

-No es eso, Kai. Él… no se encuentra bien, así que no ha podido venir.- se inventó el rubio.

-Je, que curioso.- dijo casi para sí mismo de forma burlona, pero fue escuchado por los otros tres. -Cuando me fui a Rusia, tampoco vino a despedirme porque no se encontraba bien.- una apenas perceptible expresión triste se formó en su rostro momentáneamente, siendo sustituida de inmediato por su expresión seria de siempre. –Más tarde iré a verle.-

-Takao no está en el dojo.- dijo Rei de inmediato al escuchar eso.

El bicolor se detuvo en seco ante eso, y miró a Kyo, Rei y Max con seriedad.

-No quiere verme.- aseguró en tono neutro.

-¡No!- casi gritaron de inmediato los otros al unísono.

-¿Cómo crees eso?- le discutió Kyouju. –Takao no…-

-Kinomiya no vino a despedirme al aeropuerto, no contestó ninguna de las llamadas que hice a su dojo, desviaba mis llamadas a su móvil, no ha venido a recibirme…- afiló la mirada, observando al más bajito del grupo. -¿Y me preguntas que como creo eso?- los otros no dijeron nada. Dejó escapar un corto suspiro. -¿Cómo ha estado este tiempo?- preguntó, ocultando su preocupación.

-Un poco mal.- habló Max.

-Umn…-

-Incluso ha dejado a su novio, tal y como te comenté por teléfono la última vez que hablamos.- agregó Rei.

-¿Mn?- Kai miró al chino con interés al escuchar eso, quería saber más sobre ese asunto.

-Fue… hace cosa de dos semanas si no me equivoco.-

Kai no pudo evitar alegrarse interiormente al escuchar lo que dijo Rei, aunque seguía mostrando su rostro inexpresivo.

-Oye, Kai.- le llamó el rubio.

-¿Mn?-

-Verás… la cosa es que el carácter de Takao está… un poco cambiado.-

-¿Cambiado?- recordó que eso también se lo comentó Rei la última vez que hablaron por teléfono. Pero no le dio una gran explicación respecto a eso. -¿En que sentido?-

-Se ha vuelto algo más serio. En realidad, todo está bien hasta que alguien menciona tu nombre. Entonces está malhumorado casi las veinticuatro horas del día, y es bastante difícil mantener una conversación con él. Ya no es todo alegría y sonrisas como antes.-

-Mph…- bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable. –Tendré que hablar con él.-

-Kai… dice que no quiere verte.- se atrevió a decirle Kyo, aunque dubitativo. Pero el ruso no dijo nada.

OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

El peliazul escuchó que tocaban la puerta del dojo. De mala gana abrió la puerta encontrándose con su amigo chino.

-Hola.- le saludó sin ánimos. –Entra.- le invitó, haciéndose a un lado.

-Hola, Takao.- le sonrió levemente. -Parece que ya estas más tranquilo.-

-Mn…- fue todo lo que "dijo", caminando a la sala. Se sentaron a la mesa, uno frente al otro. -¿Dónde están Kyo y Max?- quiso saber.

-Kyo no lo se, creo que está en su casa. Y Max está con Kai.-

-……-

-Nos ha preguntado por ti.-

Takao desvió la mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido al escuchar eso, pero Rei esperaba esa reacción.

-¿Te apetece algo de beber, Rei?- preguntó con repentina seriedad.

-Dice que quiere verte.-

-Pondré la tele, a esta hora salen cosas interesantes.- dijo, tomando el mando de encima de la mesa. -¿Qué te apetecer ver?- preguntó, cambiando de canal constantemente.

-Esta tarde vendrá a hablar contigo.- continuó hablando, inmutable.

El menor azotó el mando a distancia en la mesa, sintiéndose furioso.

-¡No!- casi gritó, mirándole fijamente. -¿Es que no le habéis dicho que no quiero verle?. ¡**No** **quiero**!. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?-

-Takao, tranquilízate.- pidió de forma paciente. -Kai está preocupado por ti. Después de todo, también es tu amigo.-

-¡¡Cállate!!- se puso en pie con rapidez y se fue corriendo de allí, encerrándose en su habitación. Azotó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, como había hecho otras veces que alguien sacaba ese tema de conversación. –No quiero…- musitó, sustituyendo su furia por tristeza. Apoyó la espalda en la puerta y se dejó deslizar por esta, hasta sentarse en el suelo. -¡No quiero escucharle!. ¡No quiero verle feliz con él!-

OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

No pasó mucho tiempo después de eso cuando Kai y Max fueron al dojo de Takao, pero solo Rei les recibió.

-¿Dónde está Takao?- quiso saber el rubio entrando a la sala, pero ni rastro de su amigo japonés. -¿Cómo ha reaccionado, Rei?- preguntó, sentándose frente al mencionado. Kai se sentó a su lado.

-Adivina.- señaló el techo, y agregó. –Me gritó, y después se encerró en su habitación. Como siempre.-

-Vaya.- murmuró.

-Voy a subir a verle.-

-Kai, no creo que sea buena idea hacer eso.- comentó el chino. -Takao ahora está muy enojado y te gritará cualquier cosa.- intentó persuadirle.

-Da igual.-

-Yo creo que lo mejor sería esperar a que se calme.- insistió, pero fue ignorado.

Kai se dirigió a la habitación del peliazul con pasos seguros e ingresó en ella sin tocar. Sabía que si tocaba la puerta, Takao le negaría la entrada. Cerró sin hacer ruido al ver que el menor estaba recostado bocabajo en la cama. ¿Estaría dormido? Se acercó un poco para verle la cara, pero la tenía escondida entre los brazos. Retrocedió un paso, pensando en volver más tarde. Pero luego avanzó dos, cruzando por su mente la idea de hablar en ese mismo instante con Takao. Se aclaró la garganta y se acercó otro paso. No sabía porque, pero se sintió algo nervioso cuando vio que el japonés estaba despertando, aunque lo disimuló. ¿Realmente Takao le gritaría en cuanto le viera?

Takao parpadeó confuso al escuchar un ruido. Había alguien en su habitación, seguramente sería Rei para decirle lo mismo. Kai esto… Kai aquello… A ese paso no lo olvidaría nunca.

Suspiró, y con pesadez se sentó en la cama, frotándose un ojo. Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo por la sorpresa. ¿Acaso seguía soñando? Kai estaba frente a él, con aquella seria expresión de siempre en su rostro y de brazos cruzados. Igual que aquella tarde en el río, hace dos años.

-Takao.-

Escuchar su nombre de esos labios le causó un escalofrío, y más al saber que desgraciadamente Kai sí estaba frente a él. Se puso de pie en pose desafiante, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Quería gritarle tantas cosas a la misma vez que no sabía por donde empezar. Quería insultarle, golpearle, gritarle…

-Fuera.- ordenó tajante. Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Takao, escucha…-

-¡Fuera!- repitió sin mirarle, señalando la puerta.

-¡No puedes estar enfadado por lo que pasó!- el peliazul le ignoró y abrió la puerta. -Somos amigos.-

El menor bufó de forma sonora, como si esas palabras le hubieran golpeado. Lo último que necesitaba, era que precisamente Kai le recordara que solamente eran amigos, que nunca podría aspirar a ser algo más. Y además, ¿desde cuando Kai le llamaba por su nombre y no por su apellido?

-He-dicho-fuera.- volvió a ordenar, esta vez de forma pausada. Se cruzó de brazos, sin molestarse en mirar al otro.

Kai le ignoró y se sentó en la cama tranquilamente. Eso hizo gruñir al japonés, y ya no pudo contener más su enojo.

-¿Porque no te largas de una vez?. ¡Corre, vete!. ¡Tu querido novio te estará esperando!-

-…tenemos que hablar.-

-No tenemos nada que hablar, está todo claro.- el bicolor hizo oídos sordos a eso.

-Siéntate.-

Con expresión enojada, Takao se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio. Escucharía lo que Kai tenía que decir, y luego lo echaría de allí. No quería estar enojado con él, pero es que le dolía tenerlo tan cerca y no poder demostrarle todo lo que sentía.

Kai estuvo en silencio un rato, como esperando a que el peliazul dijera algo, pero éste solo estaba en silencio con expresión seria. En todo momento sin mirarle a él.

-Mph…- finalmente decidió romper él ese silencio. –Los chicos me han dicho que estos dos años no has estado muy bien.- comentó.

-No te interesa.- por fin miró al otro chico. -¿Y ahora te puedes ir ya?- preguntó con una muy forzada amabilidad.

Pero Kai siguió en su lugar, con intenciones claras de no marcharse. El peliazul al ver eso, se puso en pie y caminó a la puerta dispuesto a irse.

-Takao… somos amigos.- repitió. -Tú mismo dijiste que seguiríamos como siempre.-

-Mn… Vaya, tú siempre negándome como amigo, y ahora resulta que lo somos.- habló con un ligero sarcasmo, parado en el umbral de la puerta.

El chico ruso se acercó a Takao con pasos tranquilos.

-Takao, escucha…- le puso las manos en los hombros, sin saber que con ese simple tacto había causado un escalofrío al otro.

-¡No me toques!-

El grito fue acompañado de un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha del bicolor. Kai permaneció con el rostro levemente girado, sorprendido. Mientras que Takao salía corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando cruzaba junto a la sala, escuchó que pronunciaban su nombre, así que se detuvo. Rei y Max estaban hablando de él. Olvidándose por un momento de su enojo, se acercó a escuchar.

* * *

-Solo espero que Kai lo consiga.-

-Pues yo creo que Takao le va a gritar.- aseguró Rei, antes de suspirar.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría mucho que Takao volviera a ser el de antes. Ese chico alegre, amigable y fanfarrón, jeje… Pero desde que Kai le rechazó no es el mismo.-

-Sí, yo también lo deseo.- murmuró. –No me gusta ver a Takao enfadado las veinticuatro horas del día, está muy irritable. Y lo peor es que no se da cuenta de que nosotros también lo pasamos mal con todo esto, incluso Kai.-

* * *

Takao se separó de la pared en la que estaba apoyado para escuchar la conversación de sus amigos. Sin querer escuchar más, salió del dojo con pasos lentos, pensando en lo que habían dicho Rei y Max, y recordando los dos años anteriores.

Suspiró con pesadez. Era cierto, se había convertido en un gruñón de primera desde entonces, y lo peor de todo es que había pagado su enojo, tristeza y frustración con sus amigos. Ellos siempre estuvieron apoyándole en todo, y él solo les gritaba y les trataba mal. Y a Kai… le había golpeado.

Detuvo sus pasos en seco. Kai estaría muy enfadado con él, y seguramente no le querría volver a ver en la vida.

Kai no tenía la culpa de nada. No podía enfadarse y culparlo por no haberse fijado en él, por no corresponder sus sentimientos. ¡Se había comportado como un estúpido egoísta! No entendía como Kyouju, Rei y Max le habían soportado ese cambio de actitud.

Lo mejor sería ir ahora mismo y disculparse con ellos, solo esperaba que le perdonaran.

OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

-Takao, ya te hemos dicho que sí.- rió el chino.

-¿En serio me perdonáis?- preguntó incrédulo, pero a la vez feliz.

-Claro.- respondió Max. –Nos alegra verte sonreír de nuevo, amigo.-

-Lo siento.- dijo por enésima vez en la tarde. –Sois unos excelentes amigos, chicos. En serio, siento haberme comportado así, pero es que… eran celos. Estaba celoso porque ese tipo puede estar con Kai de la forma en la que siempre he soñado. Mientras que yo me tengo que conformar con su amistad, con verle de lejos.- repentinamente sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa leve. -¿Pero sabéis qué? Esto se va a acabar. Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que pasó. Je… es normal que le guste otro chico. Creo que… lo extraño sería que yo le gustase.- musitó lo ultimo para sí mismo, bajando la mirada. –Todo éste tiempo he estado preguntándome porque me rechazó. Que tendría ese chico que no tengo yo. Y sobre todo, recriminándome el haberle confesado mis sentimientos a Kai.-

-Takao, quizá te anime saber que Kai ha venido solo.- comentó el rubio.

-¿Sólo?- repitió, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Aja.- sonrió con cierta malicia. –Ahora lo tienes aquí, solo para ti… Sin interrupciones.-

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- el peliazul se puso algo nervioso.

-No creo que necesites que te lo digamos cuando es tan obvio. ¡Lucha por él!- le dijo el moreno, animándole con una sonrisa.

-…n-no.- negó dubitativo, aunque en el fondo deseaba hacerlo. -Él ya me rechazó una vez, y si le dijese de nuevo lo que siento a pesar de todo, no creo que reciba una respuesta muy diferente a la de hace dos años. Además, Kai no es de esos chicos que engañan a su pareja.-

-Mnn…-

-Mirad, lo mejor es que sigamos siendo amigos. Contando que me perdone, claro.- se murmuró a sí mismo. –He pensado que… ¿porqué no cenáis todos aquí esta noche? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos todos, ¿qué os parece?- propuso.

-Buena idea, Takao. Yo llamaré a Kyo.- dijo el rubio.

-De acuerdo.- el japonés se puso en pie. -¿Dónde está Kai?-

-Se ha ido.- contestó Rei.

-¿Adónde?- casi gritó.

-No lo sabemos. Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de cuando se fue. Cuando subimos hace un rato a tu habitación, no había nadie.- refiriéndose al rubio y él mismo.

-Vamos a buscarlo, quiero hablar con él.- y sin más salió corriendo de ahí.

-¡Takao!- le llamó el moreno, pero ya era tarde. –Nos deja solos en el dojo. Max, ¿te parece si yo me quedo aquí por si Kai vuelve? Y con lo despistado que es Takao, seguro que se ha ido sin coger su llave.-

-Vale. Hasta luego.- le despidió con la mano antes de salir para buscar él también al ruso. Rei le despidió del mismo modo.

OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

Se sentó en la hierba, observando el río que había frente a él fijamente mientras recordaba la fría mirada zafiro, tan distinta a la que él recordaba. Kyouju, Rei y Max tenían razón, ese no era el Takao que conoció. No era el mismo.

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y acarició la zona golpeada con cuidado. Nunca habría esperado recibir un puñetazo del peliazul. Quería hablar con él, pero… ¿cómo hacerlo si Takao ni siquiera quería verle?

Escuchó unos pasos tras él, pero no le dio importancia hasta que escuchó la voz a quien pertenecían.

-Hola… Kai.- saludó dubitativo, rogando mentalmente que el bicolor no le ignorara.

-Takao.- volteó, mirándolo levemente sorprendido por verlo ahí. –…hola.-

-¿Puedo sentarme?- una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa se plasmó en sus labios.

-Claro.-

El menor se sentó junto a Kai y soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿Te duele?-

-¿Hm?-

-El…- señaló la mejilla del ruso, levemente sonrojada por el golpe. -¿Te duele?- repitió.

-No es nada.-

-Que bueno. Eeh… yo quería pedirte perdón, Kai.- habló con cierta torpeza. –No debí de haber hecho algo tan estúpido. Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo.-

-No lo estoy.-

-¿No?- miró al mayor, mientras sonreía aliviado. -¿En serio?- Kai asintió como respuesta.

Todo quedó en silencio después de eso, y de inmediato, ambos miraron al frente sin saber exactamente que decir.

-Kai, esta noche vamos a cenar todos en el dojo. Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos. Vas a ir, ¿verdad?- vio al bicolor asentir con la cabeza. -¡Bien!- sonrió momentáneamente. -Y… etto… ¿porque no ha venido él?-

-¿Él?-

-Tu novio.- casi susurró.

-Prefirió quedarse allí.- contestó con simpleza, perdiendo interés repentinamente en la conversación.

-Ya veo.- parpadeó desconcertado, ya que no había entendido nada. -¿Cómo se llama?. ¿Lo conozco?- preguntó curioso.

-Eso no importa.-

Takao abrió los ojos en sorpresa. ¿Qué eso no importaba? Miró a Kai, con incredulidad. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Me enteré de que lo dejaste con Yuriy.-

-… sí.- respondió sin mucho ánimo. –Te lo contaron los chicos, ¿verdad?-

-Sí.- guardó unos segundos de silencio antes de continuar hablando. –Yo también lo dejé con él.- comentó, como dándole poca importancia al asunto. Pero lo cierto era que quería que Takao supiera eso.

-Ah.- fue lo único que dijo, pero cuando su cerebro procesó la información, de nuevo se sorprendió. -¿QUÉ?- gritó. –¿Porqué?... No, espera… eso no es asunto mío.- agregó de inmediato, riendo nervioso.

-No funcionó.-

-Entonces… ¿te quedarás?- no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente de tan solo pensar eso. -¿No volverás a Rusia?-

Kai observó detenidamente a Takao. ¿Seguiría sintiendo algo por él?. ¿Después de esos dos años?. ¿Después de haberle rechazado?

-Sí. No volveré a Rusia.-

La gran sonrisa no desaparecía del rostro del menor. No podía evitar estar feliz. Kai no tenía novio, y no volvería a Rusia. Ahora podría hacer que el bicolor por fin se fijase en él como algo más que un buen amigo, antes de que otro se le adelantara de nuevo. Tenía otra oportunidad.

O quizá… lo mejor sería dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, así por lo menos no se rompería su amistad, esa que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir. No, no se arriesgaría. No quería que Kai se alejase de él de nuevo.

-¿Sabes?- empezó a hablar Takao, queriendo alejar esos pensamientos de su confundida mente. -También me he disculpado con los chicos, porque… todo este tiempo me comporté como un verdadero idiota. Creo que tú has podido comprobar eso antes.- rió nervioso.

Todo quedó en silencio. Antes era Takao el que normalmente rompía esos largos silencios con sus continuas conversaciones sin sentido y sus risas, pero ahora ninguno sabía que decir.

Extrañamente, esta vez fue Kai quien inició otra conversación.

-¿Porqué?-

-¿Porque qué?-

-¿Por qué lo dejasteis?- sabía que podía preguntar eso, el menor siempre le había contado prácticamente todo.

-Eeh… tampoco funcionó.- desvió la mirada, algo incomodo.

-¿Aun sientes algo por él?- se atrevió a preguntar.

El peliazul sonrió con tristeza. Si Kai supiese que nunca quiso a Yuriy como algo más que un amigo... Solamente podía pensar en él, día y noche.

Hacerse novio de Yuriy solo para olvidar a Kai, y por celos, no fue muy buena idea, ya que el pelirrojo lo pasó mal por su culpa. A pesar de estar casi dos años juntos, apenas le había permitido a Yuriy besarle y abrazarle en pocas ocasiones.

-No. ¿Y tú por tu ex?- no pudo evitar su curiosidad.

-…no.- contestó con tranquilidad después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Todavía no me has dicho quién era.- insistió.

-Eso no tiene importancia.- le miró un breve instante con seriedad, dándole a entender que no le iba a contestar eso.

-Bueno… ¿te apetece venir al dojo?- desvió la conversación, pues entendió el mensaje de la mirada del ruso. –Así nos puedes contar como te ha ido este tiempo.-

-No. Espera.- le sujetó del brazo y le detuvo antes de que el menor se pudiera poner en pie. –Quedémonos un momento más.-

-Si tú quieres…-

-Takao.-

-¿Mn?-

-…nada.- miró al frente.

El japonés miró un instante a su amigo, esperando ver si diría algo, pero éste permaneció en silencio. Él también llevó la mirada al frente, observando el río como si nunca lo hubiese visto.

-Te extrañé mucho todo este tiempo.- le dijo con sinceridad, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Takao…- murmuró, disimulando su sorpresa, y luego sonrió de forma casi imperceptible al escuchar eso. -Yo también te extrañé.- susurró de forma apenas perceptible, no escuchándose siquiera él mismo.

–Emm… Siento no haber ido al aeropuerto, ni contestado tus llamadas en este tiempo… Pero bueno, cuando alguien esta celoso hace muchas estupideces.- se intentó excusar.

-¿Celoso?-

¿Eso entonces quería decir que a pesar de haber estado con Yuriy, Takao no había dejado de quererle? O sino… ¿porque estaría celoso?

-Estaba celoso de tu ex.- dijo el peliazul, con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Jeje… hice algo muy estúpido, Kai, culpe a todo y a todos por el hecho de que me hubieses rechazado, cuando en realidad nadie tiene la culpa. Pero prometo no volver a comportarme así.- agregó de inmediato. -No quiero perder vuestra amistad. Además, ya he ordenado mis ideas.- mostró una triste sonrisa sin querer.

-Mn…-

-No es tu culpa el que no correspondieses lo que sentía. Eres mi amigo y no quiero alejarte de mí con tonterías como esas.-

-Takao… creo que sí es mi culpa.- casi murmuró.

-No, Kai. Ya te he dicho que nadie tiene la culpa.- insistió.

-Tú nunca me has sido indiferente, aunque te hiciese ver lo contrario.-

-… ¿qué?- susurró sorprendido. ¿Había escuchado bien?

El bicolor miró al otro. Pudo ver la sorpresa y la confusión en los ojos zafiro. Alzó una mano y la posó en la mejilla del peliazul, para después acariciarla con el pulgar lentamente.

Takao retiró la cara, sintiéndose confuso. ¿Qué hacía Kai?. ¿Porque de repente se comportaba así?. Él y Kai tenían bastante confianza, pero esas caricias habían estado fuera de lugar desde su punto de vista. Kai no se comportaba nunca así de cariñoso, y menos con él.

-Takao.- murmuró. -¿Sigues sintiendo algo por mi?- preguntó directamente.

El menor se quedó estático y dio un pequeño respingo. ¿Porque le preguntaba eso Kai?

-N-no.- tartamudeó. –Eso ya es cosa del pasado. Está todo olvidado, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.-

El bicolor frunció el ceño con desconcierto y desilusión. Si Takao no sentía nada por él, ¿porque le había tratado así cuando le vio? No tenía sentido, al menos para él.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- no le había convencido en absoluto la respuesta de Takao.

-Sí.- sonrió sin ganas. –Nuestra amistad sigue como siempre, Kai.-

Aun así, al mayor seguían sin convencerle esas respuestas. Sentía que el peliazul le mentía. De nuevo llevó la mano a la mejilla de Takao.

-¿Qué haces, Kai?-

-No te creo.- habló con seriedad, observando los ojos contrarios de forma penetrante.

El peliazul tragó duro. No podía decirle al mayor que aun le amaba, no quería que se enfadara o se alejara de él, o las dos cosas.

-¡No! Lo digo de verdad.- inconscientemente, fue retrocediendo lentamente al ver que Kai se acercaba a él peligrosamente. -¿Nos vamos ya?- se había echado tanto para atrás, que tuvo que apoyar las manos en la hierba para no caer. –Kai…- sonrió algo asustado por la cercanía del otro.

-No me voy sin recibir mi respuesta.-

Con lentitud posó los labios sobre los del menor, intentando que éste no se asustara, pero sin mucho éxito pues el pánico llenó a Takao en cuanto se vio siendo besado. Deslizó la mano desde la morena mejilla hasta la nuca, asegurándose así de que el peliazul no se fuese a alejar. Inició con lentos movimientos, acariciando los labios temblorosos del menor con los suyos y esperando ver la reacción de éste.

¿Porque Takao no se movía?. ¿Acaso era cierto que no sentía nada por él? Preguntarse eso le hizo sentirse frustrado al pensar que tal vez había perdido su oportunidad.

Muy a su pesar se separó, no quería hacer enfadar al peliazul. Se encontró con que éste tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus labios seguían temblando y con las manos cerradas sobre la hierba, agarrándola con fuerza. A pesar de haber ido despacio, Takao estaba asustado sin duda. Solo esperaba que no estuviese molesto.

-Takao…- el mencionado abrió los ojos de inmediato.

-¿Po-porque has hecho eso… Kai?-

-Quería probar si lo que decías es verdad.- dijo con descaro.

-¡Eso no te daba derecho a besarme!. ¡Ya te he dicho que todo eso quedó en el pasado!-

Se llevó un par de dedos a los labios, totalmente incrédulo de que Kai le hubiese besado, y más aun por un motivo tan tonto. ¿Es que no le bastaba con su palabra? Bueno sí, le había mentido, pero Kai no tenía porque enterarse.

-Kai, me voy al dojo. Es tarde.- se puso en pie.

-Te acompaño.- se apresuró a pararse junto al peliazul.

-Pre-prefiero ir solo. Nos vemos esta noche.-

-¿Estas enfadado?- casi aseguró.

Takao negó con la cabeza como respuesta. ¿Cómo iba a enfadarse? Deseaba un beso de Kai desde hacía tanto… que ahora se reprochaba el no haberle respondido y haberse quedado quieto como un tonto.

-No estoy enfadado. Tan solo… no vuelvas a…-

-¿A qué?- interrumpió serio, sabiendo que iba a decirle.

Kai se acercó un paso, y puso las manos en las mejillas del menor, obligándole a que le mirase. Al no haber rechazo por parte del peliazul, volvió a capturar sus labios, esta vez besándole con deseos contenidos.

Takao volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y llevó las manos a los hombros de Kai, sin saber con certeza si quería separarlo o mantenerlo ahí. ¿Qué le pasaba a Kai?. ¿Porque hacía eso?. ¿Porque ahora?

Estaba confundido, había esperado tanto por un beso… y ahora no sabía que hacer, era como si se hubiese quedado congelado. Él todavía amaba a Kai. ¿Pero que sentía Kai por él? Finalmente, comenzó a responder con cierta timidez, pero cuando la lengua del mayor delineó sus labios, se intentó apartar. Dejó escapar un leve gemido de sorpresa cuando repentinamente se vio siendo abrazado por la cintura y por el cuello, y fue atraído hacia el mayor, impidiéndole alejarse. Sentía su corazón golpear en su pecho con fuerza, estaba aturdido. Había tantos sentimientos mezclados en ese momento… ¡Estaba hecho un lío!

El mayor finalmente se separó, no sin antes depositar un corto beso en esos labios. De nuevo no había podido probar el sabor de esa boca. Observó los ojos del peliazul fijamente, esperando una respuesta, pero la única que recibió fue que Takao lo empujase y se fuese corriendo de ahí.

Kai se recriminó mentalmente. Si antes Takao no se había enfadado, ahora seguramente estaría furioso. Esa había sido su forma de decirle sus sentimientos, pero al parecer Takao no lo había entendido, o lo había malinterpretado. Se tocó los labios y sonrió levemente. Hacía tanto tiempo que estaba esperando por poder hacer eso… Takao había sido el principal motivo de su regreso.

Suspiró hondo y se alejó de allí a pasos lentos, dirigiéndose a su mansión. Ya hablaría con el peliazul por la noche, cuando éste estuviese más calmado.

OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

La noche había llegado y todos estaban en el dojo de Takao, excepto Kai. El peliazul jugaba con sus manos algo nervioso, pensando que en decir o hacer cuando viera a Kai. Porque Kai iría, ¿verdad? Aun después de lo ocurrido en el río.

Estaban sentados a la mesa cuando escucharon el timbre sonar. El peliazul suspiró y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, Kai.- casi saludó en voz baja.

-Mn.- "contestó"

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por unos instantes. Hasta que el japonés reaccionó y se hizo a un lado, dándole paso a su amigo.

-Pasa. Ya han llegado todos.-

Takao entró en la sala detrás del ruso, y se sintió desconcertado cuando vio que ninguno de sus amigos estaba sentado donde antes, y "misteriosamente" quedaban dos sillas vacías la una junto a la otra.

Miró a Max y a Rei, y estos intentaban sofocar una risita tapándose la boca con las manos. Mientras que Kyouju le miraba con una leve sonrisita nerviosa, como diciendo: "No fue idea mía".

Frunció levemente el ceño y se sentó. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era tener a Kai tan cerca. No podía sacarse esos besos de la cabeza. Miró de soslayo al ruso sentado junto a él, se veía tan serio y tranquilo como siempre. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

Unas horas después, el peliazul despidió a sus amigos con una sonrisa. Lo habían pasado muy bien recordando viejos tiempos y contando graciosas anécdotas.

Por suerte para él, todos se habían ido a la vez. Por un momento pensó que Kai se quedaría el último para hablar sobre lo ocurrido en el río. Miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared, Ryunosuke debía de estar a punto de llegar. El anciano había salido con el Señor Daitenji para que él pudiese estar a solas con sus amigos.

Suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación, pensando en el chico de cabellos bicolor. Cerró la puerta al entrar, y le extrañó que el ambiente de su habitación estuviese tan fresco. Encendió la luz y un pequeño grito de sorpresa se le escapó al ver al dueño de sus pensamientos sentado en la cama de brazos cruzados.

-¡Kai!. ¿Co-como has…?- antes de terminar de formular la pregunta, se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta. -¿Has entrado por ahí?- preguntó sorprendido.

-He trepado por el árbol. Ha sido fácil.- comentó con simpleza.

-¡Eso es peligroso!- exclamó algo alarmado.

-Vamos a hablar.- más que una petición, fue una orden.

-Qué raro, je… tú queriendo hablar…- dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa, intentando desviar el tema, pero recibió una mirada seria y penetrante del mayor. -¿De…?. ¿De qué?- preguntó, haciéndose el despistado.

-Lo sabes perfectamente.- afirmó con seriedad, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a él.

-No hay nada que hablar de eso.-

-Sí lo hay. Y habríamos hablado antes si no hubieses salido corriendo como un cobarde.-

-¡No soy un cobarde!- le discutió.

-Pues si no eres un cobarde como dices, hablemos de una vez.- tomó el rostro del peliazul entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia él. –Aunque si no quieres hablar…- sonrió levemente de lado, con diversión, observando los labios contrarios.

-¿Cu-cual es tu concepto de hablar?- sonrojado se apartó un poco. -¡Esta bien! Hablemos.-

Kai permaneció largo rato en silencio, como esperando que Takao dijera algo, pero éste solo estaba en silencio, observándole. El ruso no sabía por donde empezar, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero él no era bueno con las palabras.

-Ese beso…- apenas comenzó a hablar, fue interrumpido.

-¿Porqué me besaste?-

-Mn… ¿acaso no es obvio?-

-Para mi no. Me siento como… un segundo plato para ti. Primero no quieres nada conmigo, y ahora así sin más, me besas.-

-Baka…- musitó inaudible. –No voy por ahí besando a cualquiera.-

-…..- no supo que decir.

Kai dejó escapar un suspiro. Tendría que ser más claro si quería que el japonés le entendiera.

-Cometí un error al irme.- admitió. – Debí de haberme quedado aquí… contigo.-

-N-no entiendo porque dices eso. Tú tenías a tu novio, ¿porque que te quedarías conmigo?-

-Como ya te dije…tú nunca me has sido indiferente. Aunque te hiciese creer lo contrario.-

-Kai…- lo miró con sorpresa al escuchar eso nuevamente.

-Siempre pensé que solo me considerabas un buen amigo… nada más. Por eso, cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por mi, no supe como reaccionar. Me sentí confundido.- explicó lo mejor que pudo.

-Pero tu novio… Bueno, tú exnovio...-

-Muchas veces desee que él fueras tú.- habló con sinceridad, aunque no le era sencillo. –Unos meses después de irme, pensé en dejarlo todo y volver, pero Rei me contó que tú estabas con Yuriy. Por eso no he vuelto hasta ahora.-

-¿Volviste porque dejé a Yuriy?- Kai tan solo le miraba fijamente como respuesta, no decía nada. -¿Volviste por… mi?- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

El mayor tomó al otro chico del mentón y le alzó el rostro al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al contrario. Unió sus labios, moviéndolos con tranquilidad sobre los otros. Continuó besándolo con mayor confianza al notar que Takao no le apartaba, es más, empezaba a responder. Con su brazo libre le rodeó la cintura, atrayéndolo un poco hacia su cuerpo para sentirlo más cerca.

Se sentía aliviado, después de todo no había perdido a Takao. Aunque estuvo a punto por no aceptar antes sus sentimientos hacia el peliazul. Los celos le invadieron cuando supo sobre la relación de Yuriy y Takao, y deseó volver para ponerle fin, pero finalmente no lo hizo porque pensó que el japonés tenía derecho de rehacer su vida con quien quisiera… aunque no fuese con él.

Por eso, cuando los chicos le contaron que Takao había dejado a Yuriy, volvió lo más rápido que pudo. Debía recuperarlo. La relación que tuvo con su exnovio terminó apenas un mes después de llegar a Rusia. Las cosas no fueron bien, ya que él siempre tenía su mente ocupada por cierto chico de cabellos azulados y ojos zafiro.

Takao se abrazó a Kai, esta vez no se negó al beso y demostró en el todos sus sentimientos guardados hasta entonces. Separó ligeramente los labios cuando la lengua inquieta del ruso pedía acceso, y sintió sus mejillas arder cuando la lengua contraria comenzó a juguetear con la suya.

Aunque ambos lo disfrutaban, finalmente se separaron para poder respirar. El peliazul observaba al mayor con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios y un sonrojo en las mejillas. Kai de igual modo observaba al menor, solo que él tenía una expresión afable en el rostro. Soltó el suave agarre del mentón y llevó la mano a la cintura de Takao, donde tenía la otra.

-Entonces… ¿soy correspondido?- afirmó en una pregunta, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Kai cerró los ojos, esbozando una muy leve sonrisa. Se volvió a acercar a los otros labios que esperaban recibir los suyos con ansias.

-Esta es mi respuesta.- musitó.

Volvió a capturar los apetecibles labios del japonés, esta vez en un beso más atrevido que el anterior, transmitiendo también todos sus sentimientos a través de el. Por palabras le resultaba difícil hacerlo, y esta vez estaba seguro que Takao entendería su respuesta sin necesidad de palabras.

Además, lo que sentía por Takao… no se podía describir con palabras.

**FIN**.

OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

Mi primer one-shot. Realmente no sirvo para las historias cortas y auto conclusivas, lo mío son las historias largas. Aun así, éste one-shot quedó más largo de lo que quería. Faltó poco para que lo dividiera en dos capítulos. Pero cada capítulo habría tenido siete páginas y… um… demasiado breve entonces.

Ya habréis notado que en ningún momento se desvela la identidad del exnovio de Kai. Eso lo dejo a la imaginación del lector.

Espero que os haya gustado a todos, aunque la trama no fue la gran cosa. En especial a ti, mi querida prima Megan.

A quienes dejen review con login, les contestaré con un mensaje privado. A los que lo dejen sin login, les contestaré en mi profile como es mi costumbre.

**¡¡Gracias por leer!!**

OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**


End file.
